A fresh start
by jewelz98
Summary: Ally Is turning seventeen soon, and all she ever asked for was to have a great party with her friends, but her parents send bigger things her way. California is big and full of the famous, rich and popular, all things she's not, but when she runs into Teen Idol Austin Moon her whole life is turned upside down. Will she survive this pop star world, or will everything fall apart?
1. Time for a vacation

**_/N IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! Hey guys! I decided to start a new story because I didn't really like where the other one is going so I'm probably going to delete it but I hope you guys like this one a lot more! So here's my first chapter! Enjoy._**

Ally's P.O.V.

Your sixteenth birthday is supposed to be a big celebration right? It's a special age in a lot of teen's lives where you get your driver's license, first car from your parents, a huge party. Well not for me.

We live in a really small house in Oregon. Like this house is barely big enough for my mom, dad and me. I've been talking about turning sixteen for months now but my mom tells me we have no money for it but she did get me a very big birthday present. The thing that's getting on my last nerve is she hasn't dropped any hints and I mean NONE! About what it could be.

I absolutely hate surprises, but I'm going to have to live with it. I go up to my room and plop down on my bed.

"hmmmm, what to do" I think out loud.

Savannah is busy, my mom and dad have been really busy lately with god knows what, and our town is pretty boring. I should really redecorate I think while looking around my 10x10 foot room. The walls are a light pink color with flower print at the foot board. I have posters of puppies and kittens, pictures that ive taken with friends and family, I have a small bed against the wall, and a small dresser with a tv in front of it.

"Ally! Can you come down here please?!"

"Coming mom"

I run downstairs to see my mom and dad sitting at the table.

"yeah?"

"Were going on a long vacation and we are leaving tomorrow" my mom says.

"Wait tomorrow? Savannahs party is this weekend I can't miss her party" I am almost crying I have been excited to go to this party for months and now she's telling me I can't go!

"I'm sorry honey I know you wanted to go but we all have to leave tomorrow we are going to California as part of your present!"

"But….."

"No buts! Ill pack all of your things for you later okay?"

"K" I say and sigh.

"you should get to bed, we will have to get up early, but sleep on the couch I don't want to want to wake you when I pack your things up for you."

I nod and grab my phone and blanket and lay on the couch.

I decide to text Savannah.

Ally: Hey

Savannah: hey girl what's up, sorry I've been busy lately! Can't wait for this weekend!

Ally: about that….. Small problem…

Savannah: what do you mean "small problem" aren't you coming?

Ally: I can't come I'm really sorry

Savannah: WHAT! YOU CANT MISS MY PARTY WHY CAN'T YOU COME?!

Ally: I'm leaving in the morning for California…. I know I just found out literally five minutes ago, my mom says it's part of my birthday present L

Savannah: Ugh! This sucks how long you going for?!

Ally: idk she says it's a long vacation but ill drop off my present to your house in the morning, and I'll say goodbye but we getting up around six to catch the plane so I need lots of sleep night!"

Savannah: okay girly, see you in the morning sweet dreams!

I put my phone down on the table and snuggle into my blanket as sleep takes over.

**_A/N Hope you enjoyed it review please!_**


	2. california here we come

**_A/N Another chapter for you!_**

When I wake up in the morning, I'm exhausted. The loud ringing of from the alarm on my phone doesn't help at all. I trudge up to my room to make sure that I have everything I need. I'm so tired that I don't realize the empty walls, or when I go downstairs other things missing, or when I got to the car the for sale sign in the front yard. None of it crossed my mind.

On the way we stop at savannahs to give her her gift. I walk up to the door and knock. No answer. I knock again but louder. No answer. Then I ring the doorbell. NO ANSWER!. At this point I'm getting mad, so I bang on the door and yell in a deep voice "POLICE! OPEN UP" .I hear footsteps and then the door swings open revealing a really tired Mrs. Kane (savannahs mom).

"Oh thank god it's only you" she says sighing in relief.

"SAVANNAH! ALLY IS HERE!" she yells

I start laughing when I see her. Her hair is all messed up and all over the place and she's in a red tank top with ducky pj pants on.

She shoots me a dirty look but then joins in with me. Her mom leaves the room now which only makes us laugh harder. She then pulls me into a hug.

"im gonna miss you" she says

"You act like im never going to see you again"

"Yeah but still, who knows how long you're gonna be gone"

"Not long I promise"

"Good"

"oh your present, I almost forgot" I say and her face lights up

I hand her a little box and she sits down and opens it.

"it's a copied charm bracelet of all the places I've ever traveled , I have one too, and when I go to Cali I'll send you one from there too"

She hugs me and I hug her back.

"call me, text me, Skype me, everything, u can even write letters just keep in contact okay?"

I nod. I hear a honk from outside.

"well I gotta go but ill talk to you later"

We hug one more time before I leave. I climb into the car and slip my head phones on and listen to my favorite song. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I close my eyes as we drive to California.


	3. AN sorry! IMPORTANT!

Should I continue my story?! -Follow me on twitter! mjewelz98


	4. Road Trip!

**A/N hey guys I know I haven't updated on here in a while and some of you…..may be mad but I have a few points to make before I start this chapter.**

**1. My life is not all completely on this website ok? Sometime people can't do more than two things at one time.**

**2. I also haven't updated as said in my other stories, I was postponing this story until I get a littler further into the other two that were a lot more successful than this one.**

**3. And if you are mad that I haven't updated in what…. A month in this story. TELL ME. Tell me that you want me to continue! There is a review button at the bottom of the page and you can PM me. Just don't write hateful things just because I asked YOUR opinion if I should continue the story I could just delete all of them and not finish them if I wanted to, but No I asked for everyone's opinion.**

**4. Im asking people to follow me on twitter because then they know when im going to update, When I can't update, new story ideas, and you guys can ask me any questions or comments too, I'd be glad to answer.**

**OK I'm really sorry about that whole rant or whatever it's just there because someone did a mean review and called me a Bitch because I told everyone that I wasn't going to continue the story until later did I not.. People need to learn to be patient for real.. Okay on to the story. And thank you for all of the continued support from everyone I really appreciate it.**

Yes… I know what you are all thinking; we are driving from Miami Florida to Ventura California. It's about a 2 day drive almost so we are going to stop at a hotel and stay there. Even though right now I am about fall asleep in the back, I continue to stare out the window, looking out onto the barren farm land. We left our house about 9 hours ago so we still had about 15 hours of driving ahead of us before we stop.

I reach in my bag pulling out my Ipad, opening up a virtual songbook, and don't worry it's not replacing my real one, and start to write down some lyrics to a song.

You won't find him drinking at the table

Rolling dice and staying out 'til three

You won't ever find him be unfaithful

You will find him, you'll find him next to me

You won't find him tryna chase the devil

For money, fame, for power, out of greed

You won't ever find him where the rest go

You will find him, you'll find him next to me

Next to me – ooh hooo

Next to me – ooh hooo

Next to me – ooh hooo

You will find him, you'll find him next to me

I tapped the pen against my leg trying to come up with a beat to the song. I really hope that this place we are going to has a piano. I close my tablet up and slide it back into my bag. I leant back in my seat and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

When we arrive at the hotel my mom wakes me up. We get out and we go in and check in, grabbing our bags along the way. The bell boy or whoever shows us to our room. It's a pretty big room, it looks so expensive inside the hotel, and how could my parents ever afford this? I walk into the room and into one of the bedrooms. I set my bag on the bed, and race into my bathroom. I had to go really bad. After that I walk back into my room and into the living room/kitchen and see my parents walking into their room, they look exhausted, even though one of them could've slept they decided the needed an extra pair of eyes just in case. I walk back into my room and look at a schedule for dinner and stuff. You get free meals if you stay here! I walk into my parents' room to see them passed out on the bed, so I slide a note on the bed telling them that I was going to grab something to eat.

Once I get downstairs and into the rather large cafeteria I stand in line to order some food, showing my resident card for tonight to prove I am staying here. I look at all of the choices and decide on a few slices of pizza to go. He hands me the box and I go back up stairs.

I watched some movie that was on t.v and finished my pizza. I knew that we had to leave early in the morning after breakfast so I decide to get to sleep so I have energy to explore California.

In the morning I wake up and take a shower before my parents do so they wouldn't use all the hot water before me. When I finished I dressed myself in A pink t-shirt that said Kiss on it and a pair of black leggings and my fats, and I throw my other clothes into a different bag.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up we gotta get going if we want to eat before we leave" I called out to them as they sat up from bed. At first they looked angry and then when the noticed the time, they were up and running around while I put my bags at the door and waited for them. Once they were ready we locked up, leaving our bags in our room for now and went down for breakfast.

We are now on the road again and my mom is driving this time. I am sprawled out in the bag of the car reading on my tablet, trying not to get carsick. I am so tired of riding in the car.

"How about we sing, I know Ally can sing, can't you dear?" my mom asks. I shake my head trying to avoid the possible embarrassment of my bad singing.

"Come on. I know you can how about we sing… whatever is on the radio?" she suggested and reached to turn the radio on. Then one of my favorite songs came on, Crazy kids by Kesha and me and my mom started singing along.

Both Ally and her mom

"Hello, wherever you are

Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?

Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars

And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are

The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are

The crazy kids, we are the

We are the crazy people

I see ya in the club showin' Ke$ha love

Ain't trippin' on them bitches that be hatin'

Catch a dub, chuckin' deuces

Ya'll hatin's useless

It's such a nuisance

Ya'll chickens keep your two cents

And keep your dollars, keep your loot

I'm fresher than that Gucci

Them boys, they want my coochie

I say no, I'm no hoochie

Your home girl hatin', I say who she?

Ke$ha don't give two fucks

I came to start that ruckus

And ya wanna party with us

'Cause we crazy motherfuckers

Hello, wherever you are

Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?

Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars

And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are

The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are

The crazy kids, we are the

We are the crazy people

You see us in the place trippin' off the bass

D-D-DJ rock a beat, make the fucker shake

Like an earthquake, like an earthquake

Booty pop

All my shorties on the dance floor, make your hearts stop

Stop your Cardiac

Sippin' Cognac in the back

Th-they ch-chasing my kitty cat

They know my zodiac

I'm no virgin or no Virgo

I'm crazy, that's my word doe

It's Ke$ha in the casa, baby

L-let's g-get loco

Hello, wherever you are

Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?

Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars

And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are

The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are

The crazy kids, we are the

This is all we got and then it's gone

You call us the crazy ones

But we gon' keep on dancin' 'til the dawn

'Cause you know the party never ends

And tomorrow we gonna do it again

We the ones that play hard

We live hard, we love hard

We light up the dark!

Hello, wherever you are

Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?

Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars

And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are

The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are

The crazy kids, we are the

We are the crazy people"

We finished the song and looked at my dad who was giving us crazy eyes but we all started laughing. The rest of the car ride we sung to songs on the radio, played games like I spy, and had a pretty good time before I decided to sleep before we got there. My mom says that this is the biggest part of my surprise so far for my birthday and I'm really excited.


	5. your gonna hate me forever

guy i know i havent updated in awhile but im on my friends laptop right now, my computer crashed yesterday, something was wrong with windows 8 or something idk and i wont be able to update for awhile, but once i get my kindle charged up ill try to continue updating. i hope you all forgive me for this problem, i realy wish that i could fix it for you but i cannot sorry,!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow okay so I know I haven't updated in a long long time but guess what? My computer is working again and I'm hoping I will get to update all my stories very soon! I can't wait to give you guys another chapter as soon as I can thanks for sticking through this really long wait and I feel really bad for not updating in so long but still, I'll be able to update more often now and I'm also getting my own laptop soon! Yay!


	7. ON HOLD

Okay I just want to let you guys know that I'm putting all my stories on hold so that I can go through and edit them all. I have been doing some writing on watt pad and on paper because I am able to do that without a computer but since I have gotten better at writing I want to give you all the better experience of my good writing since I originally started out on here, I am really sorry if you guys r mad at me but just think, by me doing this I am making a better story for you to read and enjoy! Thanks for understanding


	8. Thank you!

**OMG GUYS! You are the absolute best. Lately I haven't checked the reviews or views on my story, but I just did and I was so happy. You guys have managed to get me over 10,500 views and almost 60 reviews, not including all the followers/favorites on A Trip Gone Wrong and A Second Chance At Life and I am still working on A Fresh Start and I have tons of Ideas you will love! You guys are amazing and this totally turned my day upside down! And also to my silent readers who have no account or don't review, make an account and start reviewing and writing, because it really makes you feel amazing how happy you can really make people.**

**Anyway, as you know I am currently editing all my stories and making them a little better since I have been learning a lot from other stories, and it makes me proud of how patient you all are. I am hoping to get a laptop soon from my grandmother and having my own computer is going to be a big help, and I also have a friend who volunteered to help me edit them.**

**While you all are being very patient I am uploading a few short stories/one shots. Soon after I finish the one I am doing now I will be asking for any requests from my readers/reviewers so don't be shy to begin giving me ideas now!**

**Thank you all for being such great readers and I appreciate all you guys do, and for being patient with me. I know I can't always update when you want me to, because I am very busy a lot of the time, but you know that when I do update, I guarantee you will be satisfied! **

**Thanks Again! Write to you soon!**

**-Mickey**


End file.
